


Enough

by AllTheLoveSnowWhite



Category: The Touch of Colour - Veronika Klausová
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, My baby is hurt - Freeform, Rhett's POV, inspired by my life lol, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLoveSnowWhite/pseuds/AllTheLoveSnowWhite
Summary: The first time Keis kissed Rainey





	Enough

The first time I heard it happened, I couldn't stand it. I overheard the conversation Keis and Owen were having and fled.  
My breathing was heavy as I rested my burning forehead against the soothing cool of the tiles in the boy's bathroom. Tears were threatening to slide down my cheeks, the pain simply too much to bear.  
They had kissed. Keis kissed Rainey.  
My mind tried to rationalize with me - at the end of the day, it was bound to happen sooner or later. But my head was too sick to comprehend that. I knew it would happen, but it didn't hurt less for it.  
"How does it feel?" the voice sounded cruel and mocking. There was no need to turn to the source, as I recognized that voice, but I did it anyway and faced Owen with a stone-cold glare. "How does it feel to know she's been kissing someone else, Emerson?"  
I stayed quiet in fear I might break the fragile mask I put on. Even though Owen knew I was somehow affected I didn't want him to know the full force it had on me.  
"Oh come on now. you're supposed to be smart. Have you really thought, you could ever be enough?"  
Of course, I did not. Owen had a few facts wrong, but it didn't change a thing.  
I could never be enough for Keis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Characters are from a book I'm currently working on. All the rights belong to me.  
This is a non-canon scene inspired by recent events in my life.


End file.
